Behind Blue Eyes
by Nyx405
Summary: Dante and Nero have become partners and good friends. Nero's having a happy living with his girl Kyrie, and Dante's finally out debt, but than things go wrong...*sigh*.....THIS IS NOT A YAOI/SHONNEN-AI THING. Rated T for gore and language & sexual themes
1. Not the best night of life

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**A Devil May Cry fanfiction.**

**by Nyx405**

Dante quickly dodged the devil's claw.

"Is that all you got?" He smirked.

"Watch it old timer, this guy is tough." the young devil hunter Nero said.

"Tough? Nah, you're just inexperienced." Dante chuckled.

Nero pouted. "Well I guess we'll have to find out how inexperienced am I."

"We shall see." Dante pulls out Rebellion. He runs at the devil. The devil lunged at Dante. He turned and sliced its palm. The devil roared in pain. Nero came from behind his pale blue eyes changed to the color blood red. His demonic arm glowed as he tightened his grip on Yamoto.

"Die!!!" He roared as he landed the final blow. The devil collapsed.

Dane clapped "Not bad kid but…"

The devil stood up. He quickly shot it; the devil reached out for him but Dante jumped into the air.

"I'll kill you! You stupid son of a-" Dante sliced it in half before the devil could finish what it was going to say. He put away his sword and threw a red rose at Nero. "You missed a spot."

"Tch," Nero looked at the rose and smirked "I still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, you do newbie." He patted his shoulder and walked back to the town to collect their money. Nero's smirked changed into a shocked look.

"Shoot! I forgot today's the day!" He said

"What already? Well good luck kid!" Dante gave him a thumbs-up.

Nero nodded and ran off.

Nero touched the doorknob to his house. He stopped.

"Easy Nero…" He took a deep breath; he touched the doorknob again. He heard a moan from his lover Kyrie. He opened it the door.

"Kyrie I'm…" He looked at his lover and saw her with another man.

The man panicked and ran way. Nero let him go. He was speechless.

"Nero…" Kyrie looked at him.

"Tell me it's not true…" he looked away.

"It is true Nero." Kyrie looked away.

"Why?"

"You spend too much time away from me. All you care about now is work."

"That's not true!" He yelled

"Than why don't you come home more often? I get so lonely and worry if you will come back alive!"

"…Why didn't you tell me?" He started to calm down.

"Because… I can't… and I'm leaving you…" she cried as she took off her necklace that he gave her. She placed it in his human hand.

Nero looked at the necklace than at his demon arm and looked at the engagement ring. He sighed and put the ring in his pocket.

"Five hundred, five thousand, ten thousand. Wow Dante I can't believe it you're finally out of debt." Said Lady and she put the money in a suitcase.

"It took me years to pay you back but now I'm done." Dante took a bite out of his pizza. "Now I can sleep easy and dream about hot girls serving me strawberry sundaes."

"You already do that," she laughed. "Well I'm off. Try to stay out trouble Dante." She walked away. Nero walked past her.

"Oh hey Nero." She smirked.

"Hey…" He walked faster.

She blinked and tilted her head. "I wonder what's gotten into him…?" She got on her motorcycle and drove off into the night.

"Hey Big-Shot! How'd it go she turned you down that bad?" Dante joked.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her." Nero looked away.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"She cheated on me."

"Whoa that's harsh." He patted his shoulder lightly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I guess."

Nero didn't really Dante would listen to him. All Dante did was drink a beer or finish the rest of his pizza. Whenever Nero paused Dante would tell him to continue. Nero felt happy that Dante listened in his own way.

"So that's what happened," Nero sighed.

"Wow that's pretty sad." Dante finished his last beer. "I know just how to cure a broken heart." He smirked and grabbed Rebellion.

"I'm guessing getting laid and beer."

Dante looked away and pouted. "Shut up."

"Dante you except me to just move on? And get laid with some random chick?" Nero was annoyed.

"Uh… yeah."

"Let's just get this over with." Nero rolled his eyes.

**Okay....just say I know it sucks okay? This is my first time doing something like this....please forgive me. *bow* T___T I'm just trying to something new. For those of you who like this and choose to continue read this fanfic... IT'S NOT SHONNEN-AI OR YAOI.**


	2. Ok, maybe not the worst night of my life

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 2**

**Okay so I'm doing this again...*sigh*...I doubt anyone is going to read this and for those of you hate O.C's DON'T READ THIS okay? Anyway Enjoy once again I will fail miserably.**

The room was playing a jazzy tune. Men were cheering at the pole-dancing women.

"And here we are." Said Dante. He waved at a bunny waitress.

"Dante you don't get it, my heart isn't going to open up to anyone for a while." Nero looked disgusted at the nightclub.

The waitress walked up to them and showed them their table. Dante and Nero sat down and looked at the stage.

"Your beer will be here shortly." She said.

"Actually I don't-" Dante covered Nero's mouth. Nero shoved Dante's arm away.

He chuckled. "Lighten up kid." He patted his shoulder.

"I don't liked it here, it smells, it's loud, it's annoying." Nero rested his head on the table.

"Hey don't complain the party's getting ready." Dante smirked as the curtain rose. Men were clapping and cheering harder for a girl around seventeen years old sitting on a chair as water poured on her from above.

"I know how to hurt." She sang as she got up. The men cheered harder and whistled including Dante. Nero rolled his eyes.

"I know how to heal." She walked towards Dante. "I know what to show and what to conceal." She whispered in his ear. Nero stared at her.

He now knew why Dante brought him here, to hear a hypnotic song, to forget his troubles. Suddenly without warning the girl grabbed Dante's gun Ebony and shot someone. Men screamed in terror. Dante smirked; Neo glared and grabbed Red Queen. He swung his sword at the girl. She pounced on Dante causing his chair to fall and evade Nero's attack. She shot Nero's hair.

"She's toying with us!" He growled.

"The world is not enough." She sang as she shot someone else. "But it is such a perfect place to start my love." She shot more people.

Nero aimed for her head. Dante stopped him. "Hey settle down junior the party's just getting started."

"And if you're strong enough together we can take the world apart my love." She closed her eyes and raised her arms as one of the corpses got up and turned into a devil. The devil jumped and tried to kill her but Dante shot it.

"Nice timing there babe," he smirked.

"You're late." The girl smirked back at him.

"What the…" Nero was confused.

"Oh, who's your friend?" She asked as she shot another devil.

"His name's Nero." He shot a devil.

"He's cute." She grabbed a devils arm from behind and ripped it off.

"Oh right I forgot you were here." Sighed Dante.

"I'm Lior, I'm Dante's client."

"Client? You mean…" Nero looked at Dante.

"What? I thought killing some devils would make you feel better." He smirked.  
Nero looked down. "So I can go crazy right?" He smirked at the devils, the devils growled.

"Yeah just don't go wreck the joint." Dante looked at Lior "Come on babe let's clean this place up."

She raised her eyebrow "Don't call be babe" She gave him back his gun and kicked a table revealing a club like sword under it.

"Okay here they come!" Dante sliced three of them in half.

"Out of my way!" Lior sung her sword at another devil bashing its head.

Nero stabbed the last demon.

"That's all of them." Nero wiped the sweat off his face.

"Feel better kid?" asked Dante

"Yeah…" Nero looked down.

"Kid…?"

"I need to be alone." Nero walked away.

Dante followed him. Lior held his hand. She shook her head. Dante sighed.

"He needs to be alone."

"I know… I thought this would help him." Dante looked at the mess.

"You know better than anyone it takes more than just killing devils to make you feel better." Lior picked up the table she kicked.

"Yeah well… I'm not like other people or devils."

"Of course not you're Dante. And no one can you." She smirked.

He grinned, "So… you wanna come back to my place? Have some pizza, make a little-"

She burned him.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Dante panicked.

"Quick stop, drop, and roll." She giggled. Dante rolled.

"So I guess that's a no." Dante was still grinning.

"I never said that." She walked away.

"What? Oh come on…" Dante followed her.

*****End of Chp. 2*****

**So....what do you think? Any advice? Tips? I'm new at this and I'm trying out some new things okay? No FLAMES FOR THE O.C. okay? And NO , I didn't copy her from Trish.**


	3. I've had better nights

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 3**

**Okay… so like uh…yeah… I'm still doing this ^_^; yeah I know you all must hate it when people put in O.C.'s and crap and than make it dantexO.C. or neroxO.C. but yeah….sorry about that. ^_^ don't ready it if you hate O.C.'s and no flames unless you can give me some tips on how to improve on them oh yeah WARNING the 4****th**** wall will be broken. **

Nero walked around the city, he was in a daze he didn't know where he was going or when he was going to stop, he just walked.

_Kyrie…why? Why did you do it? I loved you…didn't our love mean anything to you? Kyrie…_

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

Nero heard the scream; it was coming from an alley. "HEY! Are you okay where are you?" He heard the scream again; this time he smelled blood.

"Crap." It was dark there were no lights it was hard to see anything but he was able to find the corpses of three men, their throats have been slashed. He turned to see a girl crying.

"…Hi…" said the girl, she was probably in her late teens. "I heard a scream, do you know what's going on?"

He looked at her and was able to see what looked like, she had pale skin, long red hair, and a long black dress.

_Must be a whore… _She was on her knees; she touched the ground and touched Nero's leg. She shivered.

"Can you help me? I can't see, and I'm scared." Tears streamed down her eyes.

"It'll be okay…don't cry…" Nero touched her cheek with his human hand. He smelled something odd. He was going to smell his hand but she hugged him. "I'm scared, please help me." She smiled, "I'll make you a _special _favor." She gently bit Nero. He was unfazed, _Yeah defiantly a whore… _"Okay don't worry I'll-" She bit him harder, he felt like his neck was on fire. "What are you doing…?"

"Sorry but a girl's gotta eat." She smiled. He could see her face better now, she had no eyes and those weren't tears coming out from her eyes they were blood. Her skin was covered in blood.

"So you're the devil that killed these guys…" Nero glared, he felt numb. "Uh-huh! But really if I wasn't hungry I'd make you that _special _favor." Nero struggled but he felt weak. He looked at his devil arm it glowed. _Why didn't I notice it sooner? _He heard gunshots.

The devil hissed. Dante aimed Ivory at her. She hissed again and ran away. Lior jumped threw a fireball at the devil. She screamed in pain. "One more time." Lior threw another fireball. The devil clutched it in her hand. "N-No way…" the devil threw it back at her as she jumped. "Shi-" Lior dodged it. Nero was able to move again, he pulled out Blue Rose and shot the devil. She fell and cried in pain. "Nice job you guys." Said Dante. He picked up the devil.

"Dante what's going on?" Nero looked at him.

"It's a long story, too long that this chapter could become another story itself."

"What? We're breaking the 4th wall now?" Lior complained.

"So what are we gonna do? Are we just going to be confused and say nothing happened? That's just like one of those stupid Naruto movie fillers." Nero glared.

"We'll just have to wait until the author stops procrastinating." Dante smirked.

"Oh great that'll take FOREVER." Nero rolled his eyes.

"Um hello? I'm still here, I can easily bite your ARGH!!!" The devil hissed at Lior.

"Oops sorry." She smirked.

"What the f**** is this? A sad random, action packed comedy?" Nero wanted this to end.

"Probably…" Dante smirked "Oh well to be continued."

**Well you heard what he said to be continued. XD okay that last part was totally random but I thought it would work. Unless you're the type that hates breaking the 4****th**** wall. Sorry. And you lost the game.**


	4. Tonight might not be so bad

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 4**

**Okay after reading my reviews and still working on projects etc. I want to make this a good story, I hope people enjoy it and please help me with grammatical errors. I'll work on character descriptions and other things etc. Okay thank you reviewers for all your advice and critic, and now without further ado, **

**Devil May Cry**

"Just hold still!" Dante grabbed the devil's arms.

"No!" the devil hissed.

"Kizorin." Dante glared.

"Kizorin?" Nero blinked; he looked at the devil. "Is that her name?"

"Yeah, now hold her still."

"Okay."

Dante was looking for something.

"Where am I anyway?" Kizorin groaned

"A basement."

"It smells like rat droppings an it's damp."

"I know."

"Found it! Nero drag her over here." Dante waved.

"Okay!"

Kizorin struggled as she was dragged. Dante strapped her to a chair as he chained her up.

"Are we playing kinky again?" She smiled

"_Kinky?_" Nero raised his eyebrow.

Dante chuckled "Not this time babe."

"Hey…"

Dante turned to face Nero "What?"

"I'm going back to the office okay?"

"Yeah sure kid, oh and can you check on Lior for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Dante, you man-whore let me go!"

"Man-whore? Dante I knew that you were a ladies' man but-"

"Hey! Hey! Didn't you tell me you wanted to go back up?"

"Whatever." Nero rolled his eyes.

- - - -

Lior was cutting carrots in Dante's kitchen.

"Hey," Nero looked at her.

"Hey." She said.

He saw her skinny legs and gray shorts, he saw her stomach, it had a bellybutton ring; her long hair reached her waist.

"You're cooking?"

"It's better than eating pizza day after day." She wiped her hands with her tight blue shirt; she was also wearing a black vest.

"So true." He smiled

"Yeah," she put the carrots and other vegetables in the boiling pot.

"So what's your story?" Nero pulled out a chair as he watched her cook chicken legs.

"Huh?"

"How you'd meet Dante?

"It's a long story." She giggled.

"I've got time."

"Well…"

**XxX WARNING LONG Flashback Scene XxX**

**SKIP READING THIS IF YOU HATE OC BACKSTORIES**

Lior waved goodbye to her classmates as she walked to her apartment. She was a B average student at her school, some girls were jealous of her boys found her attractive, at first she didn't care about the whistles, the howls or the constant stalker letters she found in her locker, but it got out of hand when she was in her chemistry class. One of her "admirers" lifted up her blue skirt to see her underwear. She burned his right arm and the classroom in self-defense by accident. He accused her of being a devil but the school found no proof and thought I was only an accident. As she walked into an alley she felt like someone was following her, she turned around to see it was a student a boy. He was the same boy who lifted her skirt. His arm was wrapped in old bandages, his brown eyes glared at her. She gave him that same look. Lior's glare changed when she saw the pistol in his left hand.

"So you're going to kill me?" She asked as she set down her backpack.

"No…I'm going to shoot your legs and than I'm going to make you take it all off." He grinned, his bangs started to get in the way of place face.

"You're annoying." She looked at his bandaged arm, it was worn out, and blood and puss were coming out. "You better take care of that arm of yours."

"Shut up and do as I say!" He glared.

"No thanks." She turned around. "I don't want to lose my virginity just yet especially with a devil."

The stalker made a Cheshire cat-like grin as he changed into his true form. The old bandages where torn as his body grew. The color of his skin turned purple, his brown was replaced by horns. His right looked even more infected than it was when he appeared to be human.

"How did you know who I was?" He roared.

"I didn't you gave yourself away." She smirked.

"What!?"

"When I came to this school I smelled a devil, and a month ago I was being stalked by _you_, and I saw you change into your true form. That's when I called a specialist."

A man wearing a read coat jumped from a roof, and shot the devil.

"You're late Dante."

"Heh, sorry babe." Said Dante as he ate his pepperoni pizza slice. "I was trying to break a record."

"That's still no excuse." She grabbed the gun the devil brought and shot it. The devil growled. "Dante finish him off!"

"Right!" He brought out rebellion and sliced the devil in half.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"It's my job babe." Dante smirked.

"Don't call me that," she rolled her eyes.

**XxX End of Flashback Scene XxX**

Nero laughed "So ever since than you helped him pay of his debt to Lady?"

"Yeah. I mean he saved my life and…I had no money to pay him back." She gave him a plate of boiled vegetables with mash potatoes and a chicken leg.

"Wow. It looks great…" Nero smiled.

"You bet it does!" Dante took the plate.

"HEY!" Nero glared.

"Dante? Sharing is caring."

"And?" Dante started eating it.

"So you could have just asked."

"Yeah but… I'm doing Nero a favor."

"A favor?" Nero raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, last time she cooked for me I puked all over my desk." He laughed.

Nero looked at her cooking. "_…_"

She threw a knife at Dante. "Oh shut up!"

Dante dodged it. "Whoa easy there honey." He ran up behind her and hugged her. "Someone could get hurt." Lior sighed and shoved a baby carrot in Dante's mouth. He started choking. "Chew you're an animal." She giggled as she grabbed a plate and walked down into the basement to feed Kizorin.

"Hehehe…she's a charmer." Nero grabbed another plate and ate it. The food reminded him of Kyrie's cooking. He thought about the warm brown pancakes she'd serve him for breakfast, for lunch it would be a nice sandwich, and dinner it was the fresh steak with pasta. He remembered her lilac scented body lotion she would smooth over her skin before she went to bed and give him a kiss. He would close his eyes and kiss her neck and she'd giggled and say it tickled. He was happy.

"Hey! Hey kid!" Dante waved his hand at Nero's face.

Nero lightly slapped it as he chuckled.

"You still thinking about her?" he asked.

"Yeah…it's only been one night. What do you expect Dante?" Nero sighed. "I mean it's not like you've found that special someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Eh…there've been a few." Dante sat down and read his playboy magazine.

"You mean Trish and Lady?"

"Yeah"

"What about Lior?"

"Heh? Lior well…" Dante put his magazine away. "I better make sure she isn't getting her blood sucked out by Kizorin." He walked down into the basement.

Nero followed him. "Hey! You didn't answer my question! Dante tell me!"

"I'll tell you later."

**To be continued. Sorry this chapter was a lot longer due to the flashback. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Tonight wasn't that bad

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 5**

**Well(E/N:COMMA) it's been a while since I posted something(PERIOD) I hope I've improved. Thanks to my friend who helped me edit it, Rex Oken!(IMPROPER SENTANCE STUSTURE) *clapclap* lol no, but seriously, she edited this chapter....and uh…yeah… this is going to be a long chapter. So (don't) skip the flashback WHICH IS AN ADAPTED VERSION of Rex's(-Awesome.) character(COMMA) Kizorin's back-story. Anyway(S;COMMA) enjoy!(Editor's Note: I'm not going to edit much of what the author says, but I will make suggestions!)**

**Devil May Cry**

Kizorin ate Lior's food.

"Dante's so mean to me." Kizorin pouted.

"Yeah he can be quite a jerk when he wants to be." Lior poured tea in Kizorin's cup and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She gulped it down.

"So...you know Dante?" Lior looked at the black holes where Kizorin's eyes should be.

"Yeah…" she nibbled her chicken leg.

"He took my eyes."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah it really does suck." She whined.

"Why?"

"Because he's a–"

"Wonderful man who takes care of women and children?" Dante smirked.

"Hmph." Kizorin turned away.

"Aw come on! It happened a long time ago!" The silver haired man said. Kizorin growled.

"Dante don't tease her." Said Nero, as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah Dante." Lior shot him an angry look.

"Hey, why are you guys making me look like the bad guy?" Dante raised his arms.

"Because you took my eyes!" Kizorin growled.

"You did what??" Nero glared at him.

"Yeah...But let me remind you, she tried to kill you."

"Still…"

Dante sighed. "Okay, okay I'll tell you."

**XxX WARNING(EXCLAMATION POINT) LONG Flashback Scene XxX**

**I do NOT own Kizorin(COMMA) my friend does. With her permission(COMMA) I'm going to tell you her back-story(PERIOD) in order for you to("SO YOU CAN") understand her.("A BIT BETTER) I did change it due to the summary I asked her to give me.(COMMA) But it has the basic details about it.(IMPROPER SENTANCE STRUCTURE) I did NOT create this character.**

Dante smirked at the neon sign that read "Devil May Cry". As he walked inside, his telephone started to ring.

"What, already?" He chuckled as he sat down and kicked his desk. The phone jumped up as he caught it. "Devil May Cry." He said smoothly. Dante couldn't here the voice on the other line because of the static. "Can you hear me?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah, I can hear you." The man took a bite out of his pepperoni pizza.

"Come see me at Love Planet."

"You mean that place with all the whores?"

"Yes… no I'm not one of them." She giggled.

"Whatever. But I expect cash okay?"

"Alright."

**- - -**

Dante looked around the old street. It was abandoned due to the devil-related murders. He smirked as he looked at the sign in front of him. _Brings me back_. "Love Planet". The "T" was gone. And the "O" was broken in half, which made it look like a "C". He entered the closed down club. There was a blinking purple light, and he spotted a figure standing behind one of the poles. Judging by the silhouette, (and Dante was a pro at recognizing the shapes of girls) it appeared to be a woman with long hair, maybe to her waist. She had tight blue shorts. As she turned around, Dante stared at her chest, which was covered by a large white shirt. He stared at her blood red eyes as she walked over to him, smiling.

"So, are you the one who called me?" Dante smirked.

"Yes~" She smiled and ran he fingers down his bare chest.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm lonely." She snuggled him.

"Lonely, is that all?" The man chuckled.

"Yeah…" she bit his neck gently.

Dante lightly pushed her away. "Look lady, my business is to kill demons, not comfort lonely chicks."

"Aw…"

"My number is for emergencies only."

"You don't look like the type who gives a bad girl a lecture." She started to lick his chest, but he stopped her.

"I'm not, but you've wasted my time."

"I'm sure I didn't waste all of it." She bit his neck.

Dante growled, and smirked at her. He aimed Ivory at her stomach. She looked up at him.

"How did you know?" She tilted her head to one side slightly.

"Normal girls don't suck people's blood."

"Hmmmm....true."

She threw a kick at Dante, but he managed to dodge it. She hissed as her teeth grew into razor sharp fangs.

"Wow, never thought I'd meet a vampire."

"Never thought I'd meet the son of Sparda."

"So, like, you want my blood to make you stronger?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She tackled him. He grabbed her waist and spun her around, then set her down. She hissed at him and tried to stab him with her clawed hand. He smirked and she kicked him. He swirled around and brought out Ebony and Ivory, taking aim at her. She dodged the spray of bullets Dante sent at her, and while she was destracted, he pounced on her.

"Having fun?" She kneed him playfully.

"An absolute blast." He grinned.

"Good." She kicked him as she flipped backwards.

"I am _so_ enjoying this." He licked his upper lip.

"Me too." She stood up.

Dante casually walked to her and sniffed her neck.

"Just wondering.... how many people _have _you killed?" He kissed her.

"I don't know…" she giggled, "I lost count after fifty." She bit his neck hard.

"It's too bad your trying to kill me...."

He sighed. He shot her in the heart. Kizorin cried out as she fell. Dante put his gun away and turned to leave. He looked back to see her stand up. He grinned as she tackled him. The last thing she saw was Dante, kissing her hard with his right hand under her shirt.

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

"So, you slept with her and took her eyes _why_?" asked Nero.

"Trophy. I have them in a jar in my room." Dante smirked proudly.

"That's great, but why did you let her live?" Lior raised an eyebrow. _What kind of guy takes some chick's eyeballs and puts them in a jar!? _She thought.

"Because I felt sorry for her."

"No, seriously." Lior glared, Nero glared and Kizorin hissed.

"Okay...vampires are HARD to kill, okay? They're, like, immortal."

"What about you?" Nero asked.

"Eh…" Dante chuckled nervously. Kizorin groaned and the telephone rang.

"Better go answer that." Dante walked back upstairs and Lior followed him.

Nero turned to look at Kizorin once more. She played with her fingers nervously.

"So…" Nero sat down next to the vampire.

"So…?" She tilted her head.

"Do you uh… _like_ my blood?"

"It's okay. I've had worse."

Nero felt somewhat relieved.

"Don't worry, I won't drink your blood right now. I'm full." She grinned wildly.

"Tell me Nero... tell me..... more…about yourself." It seemed as though she felt her words sounded awkward.

"Well…"

Nero told her he was raised in Fortuna. How was taken in by Kyrie and Credo, and how they had been best friends. He told her he was a former Holy Knight, and that he broke away from the Order of the Sword when they captured Kyrie. Nero told Kizorin about fighting his way through trying to save the woman he loved and how with Dante's help he, was able to save her as well as the world.

"Wow…" She smiled "Quite an adventure."

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"You should go home and see her."

Nero looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head and searched for his face with her hand.

"She left me for someone… more human."

_"…Nero, you're you and it's you I want to be with. I don't know anyone who is as human as you…"_

"I see…" She touched his hands and pressed her head against his heart. Nero didn't stop her. "What color are your eyes?"

"Blue…"

"Pretty." She touched his cheek and made him touch hers with his demonic hand. Nero looked at her and smiled. Despite the black holes and the blood that came streaming down her face, she was beautiful.

"You're kind, and a devoted man to the ones you love." She smiled, "at least that's what I think."

Nero kissed her forehead. She giggled and bit the zipper on his vest. Nero touched her shoulder. It was soft, like Kyrie's. Kizorin gently bit his collarbone and Nero kissed her head again. He gently positioned her so she was leaning on him. The vampire heard his heart beat faster and faster and felt his hand creeping up her back.

**- - -**

Lior listened to her favorite song on the jukebox while Dante read a playboy magazine.

"Don't be afraid, and I'll be your home~" Lior sang along as she swept the floor.

"Hey, keep it down!" Dante snapped.

"Why?"

"I hate your singing voice, that's why…"

"Oh…" She looked down.

"I'm kidding." the man grinned.

She smiled to herself.

"Hey, Dante…" She walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the beach soon and collect sea shells."

"Isn't that a little childish?" He didn't take his eyes off his magazine.

"Yeah, stupid idea." She looked away.

"I never said that." He smiled and threw the magazine away. "When?"

"T-T-Tomorrow." She blushed.

"Great, I've got an outfit all picked out for you." He held up three strings.

Lior glared at him. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she hit him.

"Hey, take it easy, Pyro!" He smirked.

"You're messing with me aren't you?!"

"No..." He tackled her. She felt the rough floor on her back and looked up at Dante.

"You're pinned." He chuckled.

She looked away as he got off her. He offered her his hand and she slapped it lightly.

"Tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She nodded and blushed slightly.

She looked up to see he was still there offering his hand. She giggled and accepted his offer as the jukebox finished playing the song.

**End of chapter 5**

**Well that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed it. My friend did the EDITING NOT ME. Anyway I'm(I) sorta (HAVE)at a writers block(COMMA) but don't worry(EXCLAMATION POINT) I'll bounce back fast(EXCLAMATION POINT AGAIN) if anyone wants to give me an idea or something(COMMA) that might help me(PERIOD) anyway(COMMA) thank you for reading and reviewing my fanficion.(Editing is a blast.)**


	6. Okay, I take it back tonight sucked

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 6**

**Wow, it's been a while…so…uh…sorry I haven't posted anything I have a writer's block. T_T Sorry for making you all wait, I know how you feel when things like this happen. Anyway, *ahem* this chapter might be bad, because I haven't completely recovered from my writer's block, I know, I know, stop ranting and let us read the story jeez! ^_^; sorry, I'll stop now please enjoy it and review if you have any advice, ideas, or suggestions please tell me. (Aren't those things the same thing?) (E/N no,they aren't) BTW This has some words…that oh forget it compared to the things I hear on TV or at school, these cuss words are kiddy stuff. Okay! I'm shutting up now. Enjoy!**

**Devil May Cry**

**--------------------------------**

Nero moaned as Kizorin bit the back of his neck. She giggled and licked the blood dripping down his neck. He got up and stretched.

"What's wrong?" she tilted her head.

"Nothing." Nero looked down and touched his lips. Flashes of Kyrie came into his mind. He remembered her smile, her laugh, her cry, and her scream. He remembered her giving him back the necklace he gave her. "_Why am I so confused? Why? She's gone. Why can't I get her off my mind?" _He thought.

"Nero…" Kizorin touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He slapped her.

Kizorin screamed. She touched her cheek as tears welled up in her eyes. Nero looked away, ashamed at what he just did. He walked upstairs to see Dante and Lior come in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dante looked worried.

Nero rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit.

"Nero!" Dante called out to him.

He turned around and flipped him off. Lior's eyes widened, as did Dante's. Kizorin tried to see what was going on, but she tripped. Dante walked over to her; she grabbed his leg and told him what happened. Lior looked at Nero one last time before he slammed the door of Devil May Cry.

Nero walked aimlessly through the rundown streets. He looked at the clouded sky that started pouring rain. He looked at the flickering lights and empty streets. Nero fell to his knees and screamed.

"Damn it…" He scratched the road with his right arm. He didn't know what to think anymore. _"Why? Do feel like I'm the one who cheated on her? Why can't I let her go? Do I love her that much?" _He thought. "JUST GIVE ME A FREAKIN' ANSWER ALREADY!" He yelled, knowing his cries for help were useless.

He turned to hear someone crying. The figure walked closer to him. His eyes widened.

"…K-K-Kyrie…." He ran and embraced her. Kyrie cried into his shoulder and hugged him back. She nuzzled him as he nuzzled her hair.

"Kyrie why are you here?" Nero kept holding her.

"I…I wanted to apologize, Nero. I don't…I don't…I know I don't deserve it, but please, Nero…can you forgive me? For betraying you?" She touched his right arm.

Nero looked down at her He knew he was just as bad as she was. He didn't mean to sleep with Kizorin...it was just.... something urged him to do it.

"_Was it lust?"_ He thought.

Kyrie tightened her grip on his hand as she shivered.

"Kyrie…I forgive you...but I can't take you back." He looked away.

"Why not?" Her faced grew sad as she touched his cheek.

"I…tonight… I cheated on you." He looked down, ashamed.

She tried to smile, "I guess I deserve it," she kissed him and he returned it. He closed his eyes to savor and enjoy every moment of it.

"Tell me something Nero…" She looked at him

"Yeah?" His eyes were still closed as he reveled in the wake of the kiss.

"Do you love me?"

"I-" Before he could say anything more, he collapsed. The last thing he felt was something hitting the back of his head. His vision started getting blurry, he saw Kyrie's feet as she cried. He heard someone's voice say "Well done child." And Nero passed out.

**XxX End of Chapter 6 XxX**

**Okay, this chapter is a lot shorter than all my other chapters, and if you ask me about my opinion if I like this chapter. I didn't really like it, I know, I know, "Than why did you make this chapter? Or try to make it better?" Well first of all it's only fair that you're updated because no one likes a hiatus, no offense, really, and second of all I'm using this as an idea for myself, agh… kinda hard to explain, I'm sorry. Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the support you all have given me! You're great people. Editing credit goes to my friend Rex.(E/N Rex Oken is awesome.)**


	7. It's morning or is it night? Still sucks

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 7**

**Well here's chapter 7… let's see... it sucks. Yeah… I still haven't recovered from my writer's block I'm afraid. I hope all of you enjoy it. You're great people and I'm happy you're reading this crappy fanfiction… (wow… I have very low self-esteem.) (E/N Cheer up emo kid!) Now on a more positive note…this fanfiction is going to get ten times more confusing and/or a "meh…it beats a Mary Sue fanfic." Enjoy.**

**Devil May Cry**

It had been a week since Dante last saw Nero. He looked over at his porno calendar. it was a Friday. Lior was in the basement brushing Kizorin's bloodstained hair while the devil nervously played with her fingers.

"I hope he's okay." The long haired girl lowered her head.

"Me too." Lior stopped brushing her hair. "Sorry...I can't think of anything to cheer you up."

"It's okay." Kizo felt like crying, but blood would stream out of her sockets.

"I'm going to go looking for him." Lior picked up her sword.

"I want to go too!" The devil clinged to Lior's arm.

"But…"

"Please…"

"Well…"

"She's not coming." Dante glared at the girl clinging to Lior's leg.

"But why?" Lior looked at him.

"Because she's going to use that time to escape."

Kizorin looked down.

"No, she's staying. Now come on!" The Devil hunter pulled Lior away.

"Lior, Dante…" Kizorin tightened her grip on Lior's leg. She looked at Kizorin and hugged her.

"We're going to find him." She smiled.

Kizorin tried to smile as Lior walked towards Dante and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." She said as she knocked him out.

"What's going on?" Kizorin looked around,confused.

"I knocked him out." Lior unlocked the chains that bound the handicapped devil. She rubbed her wrists. "Why?

"Because you'll be able to find Nero better than me…I mean you have his scent right?" Lior picked her up.

"Well yeah… wait a minute...you're trusting me?" She asked.

"No…" Lior grabbed her sword.

"Because Nero does....I think."

"You think?"

"Do you want to help me find Nero or not?" Lior kicked open the doors of Devil May Cry.

- - -

Nero felt a chill over his entire body as he opened his eyes. He looked at the tall man in white before had a strangely familiar goatee and his eyes were red. The man glared at Nero and growled.

His eyes widened. "Credo!?"

Credo growled again. Nero struggled to break free. The older man stabbed Nero's shoulder. Another man in white, wearing black gloves and a monocle, walked in.

"Oh you're a-a-awake." He stuttered. "I thought we l-l-l-l-l-lost you."

"Agnus!?" Nero looked at him. "I thought Dante killed you! How are you still alive?!"

"O-O-O-Oh, well he did. But he didn't kill the demon inside of me." He brought out tools obviously used for torture.

"What the hell do you want?!" Nero glared at him.

"Well, I'm trying to open up the Hell Gate again." Agnus played with a knife casually.

Nero noticed he was in an old torture room that reminded him of Agnus' old lab before he destroyed it. He felt the ice-cold table that he was strapped to on his bare back. The boy struggled in vain to escape.

"Credo why are you helping him?!"

Credo did not answer.

"H-H-H-He's not going to listen to you, he'll only listen to me…" Agnus stuttered.

"What did you do to him?!" He growled.

"Well… I simply found a corpse and implanted a demon of my creation into its body. Than I made it have the exact same feelings the original Credo had for his sister…Kyrie."

Kyrie came in and looked at Nero.

"Kyrie! Did you...set me up?" He glared her. She looked away and hugged her brother.

"Agnus revived Credo...he said that he'd keep him alive if I did what he asked..." Kyrie started crying.

"Kyrie that guy isn't Credo! It's just a demon!" He yelled.

"That's not true! It's Credo! It's CredoI I know it is!"

He looked at her as she cried on her brother's shoulder.

"There, there child." Agnus pet her shoulder. "Go back to your room and dry your eyes." Kyrie nodded and walked away.

"What a nice girl." He looked at Nero.

"Why are you dragging Kyrie into this?! You have me and you have Yamato! Isn't that enough to restore the Hell Gate?!"

"N-N-N-Not without a little persuasion." He grinned as he typed on a large machine. Nero's eyes widened, he looked for Credo but he wasn't' there.

Kyrie cried in her room. As Credo came in, she tried to smile. He closed the door and she stood up and tilted her head as he smothered her with a pillow. Kyrie struggled and cried Nero's name. Nero heard her screams and called out her name hoarsely. Agnus laughed.

"You haven't changed at all Nero."

Nero tried to break out and call out Yamato.

"You know… I also had Credo spy on you… a week ago… when Kyrie left you for someone more… 'normal'… and it seems you've met someone that very same night…"

"What?" He looked at Agnus _"Did Kyrie cheat on me because Agnus told her about Credo? Was it all a set up? What the hell is going on?!" _

"So what was her name again? Kiko? Kayko? Oh I know…K-K-K-Kizorin! She'll make an excellent study…I'll research her after I'm done with you and Kyrie…."

"No! Leave Kizorin out of this!"

"She means a lot to you too, doesn't she?"

He looked away, "No...I don't...really know her."

"Oh that's a shame…"

- - -

"So how are you so sure Nero's close by?" Lior looked at the ruins of Fortuna.

Kizorin looked down.

"Kizorin tell me."

"I… I think…no I _know_ why Nero hasn't come back."

"You know?" She set Kizorin down on the ground.

"Yeah…I escaped from Dante's house once and someone captured me. He stuttered a lot, and he poked me with sharp things. Eventually, I escaped…but…. this place…I remember...he was yelling at someone...about not being able to come to Fortuna…I found out later…after I "persuaded" someone...that he was from this cult called 'The Order'. I was told about the man who invented the weapons for them…most likely the same man who captured me… I _think_ it's the same man…"

"I see…" Lior pulled out a bottle of water from her backpack and gave it to Kizorin. _Could it have been Agnus? _She thought to herself. Before Kizorin even took a sip out of the bottle, a devil came. Lior turned and grabbed her sword. the devil screeched and stabbed her. Lior looked at it closely. Its eyes were red, its skin was purple, and its arms had spikes all over it.

"Stay calm…focus…." She closed her eyes. With her unhurt arm, she burned the devil. It screeched again, inside it's mouth was a face, screaming. Lior ran at the devil.

"What's going on Lior!?" Kizorin struggled as Credo held her.

"C-C-Credo!?" She looked at him. "Kizorin bite him!" Lior blocked the devil's claw.

"What?? I'm confused!" Kizorin struggled, Credo growled and knocked her out.

"Kizorin!"

The devil screeched again, Lior ran at it,but Credo sliced her she fell,her vision began getting blurry. Lior felt the warm liquid seepinf from her back surround her hand. Before everything went black.

- - -

Lior opened her eyes and saw Dante. He smirked at her. She blushed and tried to get up. Even though her wound was sealed up, it still hurt.

"Easy there, Pyro." The devil hunter rubbed her back softly and she buried her face in his chest.

"Where's Kizorin?" He asked.

"I don't know....that man… Credo, he took her."

"Credo? But he died."

"I know...but still…I saw him, I swear!"

Dante sighed, "So much for going to the beach."

"Yeah…we keep postponing it."

"How about… tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Tomorrow." She got up. "Let's go find Kizo and Nero." Dante nodded. "He's okay. I know he is."

- - -

Nero looked at Kizorin and then Kyrie. Credo was beside his sister.

"One more time…" Agnus shocked Nero. "Are you going to help us or die along with them?" He pointed at the girls.

Nero panted, "Go to Hell."

He shocked him again. Credo watched intensly.

"Credo… don't… do this… don't betray us…" Kyrie looked at him. Credo turned to look at his sister, and nodded.

**XxX End of Chapter 7 XxX**

**Well… I know it's a bit of a crappy way to end a chapter but don't worry things this is WAY better than the rough draft version trust me. BTW I know the whole Agnus and Credo coming back to life was a bad idea, with a crappy way of coming back is bad too. I'd make up some O.C.'s but if you ask me 2 to 3 is enough in a fanfiction ya know? Anyway thanks for the review, you're all great people. Editing goes to my friend Rex Oken (let me answer for you: Who is awesome.) (Let me answer for you again: I know. ^w^)**

**Editor's Korner: Ha! You know me way too well, Tea! Anyways, I just wanted to say that I changed a lot of sentances in this one, so Tea's writing may seem a bit off.(ooh, big words!) Essentially,though, it's the same thing Tea was saying, but changed around a bit. My favorite chapter so far, and the longest too? Also, for future reference, Kizorin is sort of a Vampire. She isn't in the traditional sense, but she likes blood. Mmm...So yeah.**

**Happy Hunting!**

**~Rex Oken, Editor in Cheif**


	8. Nope it's still night time I think

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 8**

**Well I'm doing chapter 8 now, I'm so close… I hope everyone likes this chapter (probably not…no this isn't because I'm being emo…more like something bad is gonna happen…) Well, I hope you all bear with me! FYI, I know this is stupid but if you haven't realized it Lior's a pryokinetic and can smell devils, =_= no I haven't thought about why she can smell them just work with it please and enjoy.**

**Devil May Cry**

Lior looked at the abandoned lab.

"Dante, I can smell them." She sniffed the air.

"Yeah," He looked around too.

"Should we split up?"

"No, you and I don't-"

The two faced demon Lior fought before appeared.

"Aw man." She grabbed her sword. The devil hunter pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Lior told Dante to lower his weapons.

Dante smirked "Okay, but you're on your own, kid. I'll watch." He sat on a rock ten feet away from them.

"Hmph." She scoffed. She pulled out her sword and smirked. "Rematch."

The devil screeched, Lior bashed its face and cut off its arm, all in one swift move. It screeched again and tried to bite her shoulder, but she stopped it with the edge of her sword and kicked it against a wall.

"Too easy." She burned it completely.

Dante clapped sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. He smiled at her.

"What?" She gave him a serious look as he chuckled.

"_You've gotten better"_, he thought. Just before he could tell her, the devil hunter heard Nero's roars.

"Nero!" He called out. Lior looked up at the roof.

"Up there!" She pointed at a hole. "We can climb through that that and rescue them!"

"Okay!"

**- - -**

Nero's arms ached. He looked Kizorin and Kyrie. He bit his lip to stop himself panting.

"_Why can't I call Yamato?"_ He thought. Agnus laughed viciously.

"Nero give up. Help me open the Hell Gate." He took a bite out of a shiny red apple.

He spat in Agnus' face. The man wiped it off and hit Nero. Nero stared at the ceiling and saw a very familiar face. The young devil hunter smirked.

"W-Wipe that smirk off your face!" he stuttered.

"You're a coward Agnus" said Nero.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! Don't talk to me as if you are superior to me!" Agnus walked up to him threateningly.

"Come on Agnus… threating me by killing the people I love, torturing me in a....uh..... yeah, torture room and you have a minion? You're doing all of the cliché things an evil villain does. Why don't you do something new? Surprise me." The young devil hunter looked confident.

"Ha! I know what you're trying to do!" Agnus pointed at him. "You want me to let you go and than we have a 'fair fight'. Well, that isn't going to work." Agnus laughed as he walked backwards, he stopped when he felt something against his back. Dante smirked and waved, Agnus' jaw dropped. The devil hunter hit him and Lior came from behind Nero. She melted his cuffs off.

"What took you so long?" Nero rubbed his wrists.

"Busy." She gave him a back his weapons.

"Where's my jacket?" He asked.

"Didn't find it, besides you look better that way."

"Heh," Nero blocked Credo's sword. Lior ran to Kizorin and Kyrie.

"Just like old times huh Credo?" He licked his lips. Credo growled and attempted to hit Nero's face, but the young devil hunter kicked him at Agnus.

"Heh, I taught you well, kid." Dante smirked. Agnus and Credo were knocked out. Nero looked at the girls.

"Kyrie! Kizorin!"

Kyrie hugged him as Nero hugged her back. Lior smiled, Kizorin lowered her head and she felt like crying.

"_He's happy… that's okay… we don't' really know each other….we don't really match...it doesn't work..." _Blood streamed out of her empty eye sockets and dropped on the hard gray floor. _"Than why am I crying?" _Lior pet her head and wiped her bloody tears. Nero looked at her and pet her too.

"I'm sorry." He said as sincere as possible, Dante patted her on the shoulder.

"There's plenty of other guys out there who want to get some."

"_Even Dante's taking pity on me…" _The vampire dug her nails into the palms of her hands. She screamed and attacked Kyrie. She bit her neck. Nero grabbed her and threw her at Agnus and Credo. Kyrie passed out as Dante aimed Ivory at Kizorin.

"This is why I didn't want her to come with us." Dante clicked back the hammer of his gun. Lior stopped him.

"Dante…" She hugged his arm. He jerked her away from him. The devil hunter aimed his gun at Kizorin. She wasn't there, nor was Credo or Agnus.

Nero held Kyrie close and felt some sort of liquid land on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Agnus!"

The mad scientist was in his moth form holding Kizorin.

"Than where is-" Lior turned around to see Credo. Dante blocked Credo's sword. She backed away, Agnus rushed at Nero, the young devil hunter pulled out the Red Queen and slashed him. Agnus barely dodged the blade.

"T-T-Tag!" He quickly threw Kizorin at Credo. Credo looked at the unconscious vampire. He kicked Dante in the stomach and caught her. Credo slashed Nero. Nero blocked his blade. Kyrie groaned in pain. Her older brother kicked Nero and picked up his sister. Lior looked at him as moth wings began to sprout out of his back. His face had green lines across it and moth antennae on his head.

"Kyrie!" Nero chased after Credo as he flew away. Lior ran to help Dante, fight Agnus.

"_Concentrate." _She thought to herself. _"Think about fire…"_ She felt the heat surging from her body materialize as fire in her hands. Dante slashed Agnus' wing.

"Now!" Lior shot her fire at Agnus. The scientist was badly burned and changed back to his original form.

"Nice shot." Dante smiled and gave her a thumb's up. She smiled back as he walked towards her. His smile changed when he saw blood dripping from her mouth. Lior touched the wet she felt sliding out of her mouth. She looked down at her stomach and saw a blade. She turned around to see the two-faced devil. It roared as it sliced her in half.

**XxX End of Chapter 8 XxX**

**Well I think this is a nice way to end a chapter I bet you all weren't expecting that. I thought it be fair if my character died while Rex's (Editor in Chief, =__= who is awesome). (There! Now she won't have to say it.) character didn't get Nero or Dante in the end so yeah, all of you Lior fans out there I apologize that she has died. ^_^ But I planned this from the start. Besides, this story aimed for the devil hunters to cry and feel a bunch of emotional pain…er…something like that. Well, thanks for all the reviews you're all great people.**

**Editor's Korner: Well at least you saved me the trouble of saying how awesome I am! Nuuuuu LIOOOORRR WHYYYY! I can't believe you did that,ragh! But I digress...This chapter is very deep and emotional. I really think I could do better with the "Even Dante is taking pity on me" block of text,but I wasn't sure how to show that Kizo was attacking Kyrie, other than the way Tea put it. (Kizo can't walk unless shes had blood...o.o)**

Me: Aw crap….I forgot….^^; Well we've gone this far might as well finish it ya know?


	9. Hey look sunrise

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 9 **

**Well, I hope all of you have been waiting for this chapter patiently. I really don't have much to say except thanks for all the reviews I've received from you. I want to thank all of you. ^_^ Give a hand to the Editor in Chief too please. She's really cool. Anyway enjoy this chapter. WARNING the beginning is very depressing so for all of you who are not in the mood to see that please don't read it. ANYWAY…enjoy…**

**Devil May Cry**

Blood spread all over the floor. Dante grabbed Ivory and shot the devil to death. He held Lior close to him.

"I was careless." She smiled. "I should have made sure it wad dead." She coughed out blood.

"Take it easy." The devil hunter shivered. "You're going to-"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She touched his cheek.

"Huh?"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Dante touched her brown hair.

"We're going to the beach." He smiled _"Brunette's are my least favorite… but you pull it off." _He thought to himself.

"Oh…and we'll eat strawberry sundaes." She snuggled weakly. _"You need a shave but…it feels nice when I touch it."_

"You mean I will, you like chocolate mixed with cookie dough." He chuckled.

"Oh right…" She touched his lips. _"They're so soft…"_

"And at the very end of the day…" He held in his tears "_Her hands are nice… I wonder why am I noticing it now?" _He touched her hand and placed it on his cheek. "At the end of the day…we'll kiss."

"Really?" Tears streamed down her eyes. "Yeah…right…that's so cliché…you can do better Dante…" She closed her eyes and laughed weakly as blood came out of her mouth. _"A kiss huh? That's not so bad… maybe I should tell him how I…"_

The devil hunter looked at his dead partner. He closed his eyes as a single teardrop fell from his eye. He touched her cold face one last time. He set her down.

"Ha! Even Dante the devil hunter has feelings!" Agnus laughed, Dante shot his forehead. He roared and cute the scientist in pieces, he cried and wiped his face.

"You messed up my clothes Pyro. Dante smiled weakly. He ran off to find Nero.

**- - -**

Credo held Kizorin and Kyrie at the edge of a cliff.

"Let them go!" Nero yelled.

Credo growled. "If I do they will die."

"Don't twist my words!"

Credo looked at Kyrie.

"Will you save my sister or start over with this demon?"

"What!?"

"1…"

"No!"

"2…"

"Nero…" Kizorin smiled "Save her."

"3!!" Credo dropped them. Nero jumped off the cliff and caught Kyrie. He held her close.

"Kyrie."

"Nero." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Kyrie." He smiled.

She embraced him. "We're going to die but I don't care…"

Nero pressed his lips against hers. She did the same. Suddenly, Credo came and picked them up.

"Huh!?"

"Brother?" Kyrie looked at him.

Credo set them down.

"I don't get it!" First you try to kill us. Now you helped us!?"

He looked at them.

"Why?"

"So I can see if you chose Kyrie."

"What about Kizorin!?"

"She was trying to kill Kyrie. I had to kill her or else she might hurt my sister again. If you care about her as much as I do you would kill anyone who would want to hurt her."

"Don't be so sure." Dante was holding Kizorin. He smirked.

"What!?"

"If you really care about your sister, you wouldn't gamble her life now would you?" He was serious.

"Shut up! I'm her older brother I-" The devil hunter shot Credo's forehead.

"You're just a corpse."

Kyrie looked away. Nero stroked her head as he tried to assure her everything would be all right.

"Where's Lior?" He asked. Dante looked own. "She's dead."

"What?" Nero's eyes widened.

"What?" Kizorin was upset.

Dante showed them Lior's corpse.

"Dante…I'm sorry…" Nero looked at her corpse.

Kyrie knelt down and wiped Lior's face. Nero picked up both halves of her body.

"Thanks guys…" Dante tried to smile

**XxX End of Chapter 9 XxX**

**Well we're almost done. Wow, I wonder what do you guys think about this fanfiction. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. ^_^ I apologize for the sad death of Lior. Chief Editor is Rex Okken! (=__= who is awesome…I know) (I'M NOT LETTING YOU SAY IT!)**


	10. It's raining now

**Behind Blue Eyes Chp. 10**

**Well this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction as much as I had trying to write this… so yeah… thanks…**

**Devil May Cry**

Dante looked up at the dark cloud sky. Rain pour on his face blending in with his tears. Nero touched his shoulder.

"Come on…Kyrie's making dinner at my house." Nero looked at Lior's tombstone next to Dante's mother's grave. He walked away, while Dante looked at both graves.

"Dante!" Nero called him.

"Yeah I'm coming." He left two lilies by his mother and Lior's gave.

"Not a rose?"

"They're so cliché." Dante smirked "Besides she liked lilies."

"Really?" Nero looked at him.

"Yeah…hey listen kid…I need some time alone…you go on and spend time with your girl." He walked down the hill.

"Hey Dante!"

"What?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You know…what did Lior mean to you?"

"She…"

**- - -**

Nero opened the door to his house; the food was on the table. He went to his room and found Kyrie smoothing her body with the lilac-scented lotion. He bend down and wrapped his arms around her. She pet his hair and kissed his head. Nero kissed her stomach and kissed her neck as she giggled. He gently pressed his body against her as they kissed.

**- - -**

Kizorin packed her things in a bag. She looked over at Dante with her pale green eyes. He was playing Lior's favorite record for the thirteenth time. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Promise me you're not going to cause trouble." Dante laid on the cough holding an empty bottle of tomato juice.

"I can't promise you anything." She smiled.

"Heh, figures…" Dante covered his eyes with his arm.

"Dante…"

"Yeah?"

"What did Lior mean to you?" She asked.

"She…. She was a good partner." He looked like he was crying.

"Is that all?"

"Heh…yeah…"

"Really?

"Well…actually Lior was…"

Kizorin closed the door, before she could hear what he was going to say.

_I think it's better if no one knows how you feel… behind your blue eyes is your world… your secret… I don't think anyone has the right to see it unless you let them…_

She walked away from Devil May Cry ready to start a new life.

The End

**Well I know what you all are thinking "WTF!? What did he say!?" I leave it up to all of you to decide what he said. And yes I know I was thinking Kizorin's little speech contradicted with Dante about to give her a peek into "his world." Anyway thanks for reading Behind Blue Eyes Also thank Rex Okken (Who is awesome…I know) who edited this story. Thanks again you're great people, I'm thinking about doing a Metal Gear Solid Fanfiction, after I beat it.**

**-Teamyx**


End file.
